As portable electronic devices continue to evolve, and the number of functions performed by these device increases, it remains a significant challenge to achieve a user interface which allows users to easily interact with a multifunction device, especially with respect to keyboard functionality. This is particularly significant for handheld portable devices with touch-sensitive displays, where the size of the display varies yet the interface may remain similar. Some interfaces may result in complicated key sequences and menu hierarchies to achieve certain functionalities that must be memorized by the user, making accessibility and utilization of such devices difficult. In some cases when the display is too large for a user to type on the keyboard when gripping each side of the device with their hands and typing with their thumbs, the keyboard interface is not ideal for user input. As such, most conventional user interfaces are inflexible and offer a singular interface for all operations on the portable electronic device.
Accordingly, there is a need for electronic devices with faster, more efficient methods and interfaces for keyboard interface functionalities.